


Curiousity

by maddy_angst



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_angst/pseuds/maddy_angst
Summary: Lily is curious about the content of Sharon's books. Since she cannot read she convinces someone else to tell her the story.





	Curiousity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Pandora Hearts Secret Santa gift for Fiona. Merry (late) Christmas!

Blue eyes move from one book to the other, covers turning from blue to green, from green to red and lastly from red to purple. The titles are written either in black, yellow, or grey.  
" Whoah! So many books! " Lily's voice raises at the same moment as her eyes do.  
" Equus must really, really love reading! " With her right hand, she chooses a red book from the bookshelf and her teeth clench a bit in her attempt to get it out.  
"Come on! " A yell escapes her lips. She closes her eyes, the novel giving in her wish. At that, Lily sighs. No book has fallen off the bookshelf.  
" I did it! " Opening her eyes, she embraces the novel to her chest.  
Laughter.  
Lily starts jumping towards the pink sofa; one, two, three jumps. She reaches the furniture, throwing herself right at it. Another laughter. Even though her face collides with the fabric, she does not cease her amusement.  
" So soft! "  
" Lily? " A voice calls out to her. The little girl abandons the book on the sofa, straightens herself and turns to face the other person. A smile grows on her lips.  
" Reim! " Her eyes light up. She runs into his arms to embrace him.  
" Sorry for making you wait. " He returns her smile as he glances at her softly.  
" You took so, so long! " Lily releases him, pouting and folding her arms.  
His gaze travels through the room, pausing on a spot on the sofa. Focusing on the red novel.  
" What... are you doing? "  
_Please tell me she hasn't opened that book._  
" Reading! " The little girl replies with a giggle.  
Reim's mind blanks out. He searches for a handkerchief in his pocket and begins to clean his glasses.  
" I am not certain I understood well... "  
Another pout. She grabs his hand, pulling him to the sofa.  
" I lied. I can't read. But... maybe you could read to me? I wanna know what Equus reads! "  
Sweat drops down his forehead, Reim uses his handkerchief to remove it.  
_Sharon is not going to like this..._  
He takes a seat on the sofa, Lily following suit to him.  
" Here! Hehe! " She places the novel on his knees, opening it to the first page while staring at him. Reim shakes his head.  
" No, Lily, I do not have time for this. "  
_Please just give up. Please..._  
" Ehh?! " The little girl lowers her head and her shoulders droop. " But... but I want to hear it so much! "  
Her trembling voice makes him blink. He gazes at her and notices the appearance of some tears. A sigh. His focus changes to the book.  
" Alright. But only some pages... "  
" Really ?! " She wipes away her tears with her knuckles. Reim clears his throat, speaking up a little:  
" Lady Sylvie has never been in love before. In her eyes, all men were ungrateful pigs, worthy of being chained... "  
" Is that true? Are men pigs, Reim? "  
His heart skips a beat at that question, his face flushing at once. What kind of a beginning is this? What kind of a character is Sylvie? These questions do not give him peace.  
" O-Of course not. "  
_I really should not continue this..._  
" Oh! I see! Continue! "  
" A-Alright. _One day, a dazzling blonde-haired knight came to her manor and asked for her hand. But Lady Sylvie was no woman to be charmed so easily, he had to pass a test. He needed to show his loyalty to her in the most difficult situations. He had to respect all her wishes and keep an undying love for her. The man accepted the challenge while reciting a poem. ' On your knees, pig! ' She requested of him. ' Kiss my shoe. '_ ''  
Reim gulps, then shifts his focus to Lily whose eyes are shining.  
" So that's what a lady does! "  
"N-No, Lily! "  
_Enough! I have to protect her innocence! I did know that my wife was into these things but this little girl should not hear about them..._  
Reim closes the novel and Lily's eyes widen.  
" Why did you do that? Why? " She tugs at his sleeve.  
He blinks a few times, taking off his glasses, wiping them again, placing them back on his nose.  
" I have a better suggestion. Why do we not- "  
" - put that aside? "  
Click. Click. Click.  
A woman completes his sentence as she approaches them.  
They turn towards the door and see Lady Sharon smiling. But her eyes are glaring at them. She leans forward to rescue her book from the ones that have taken it without her approval.  
" My, my. What have you done, dear Lily? You simply cannot take someone else's belongings. " The duchess steps to the bookshelf, putting the novel back. When she faces them once more, her smile is still on her lips.  
Lily regains her voice.  
" But Equus... I was so bored... " She lets go of Reim' sleeve, gazing at the woman. Sharon starts blinking.  
" No, dear Lily, I am not Equus. I am big sister Sharon. "  
" But big sister Sharon is too long! Equus is easier to remember! "  
The lady sighs.  
_I suppose I cannot convince her to call me like that. Even though she was so cute when she first pronounced it..._  
However, a Rainsworth lady never allows small things to bring her down.  
Another smile grows on her lips.  
" Would you like to accompany Reim and I to dinner? "  
Lily's eyes widen and she smiles back.  
" Can I have strawberry cake once more? "  
" Most certainly! "  
" Yay! " The little girl embraces Reim's arm, leaning her head on him. With his free hand, the man begins patting her.  
" Reim, we will discuss about this incident later. "  
He freezes.  
_I would better start on my paperwork for next week._


End file.
